Stirring a Can of Corn
| episodenumber = 3/16 | originaldate = December 14, 2019 - December 15, 2019 | previous = | next = }} Stirring a Can of Corn is the third episode of . Story On the Minor tribe, it seemed there was some sort of issue between Catsu and Yaulie. However, they made up and formed an alliance with Sabine. The whole issue was a misunderstanding caused by Alimdia, though, Alimdia herself fixed the issue for them. Alimdia started working on the final steps of the Hidden Immunity Idol hunt and when he finished, he learned someone else had already found the idol. He realized it was Tiffany based on her message frequency from the day prior and spread the information all around the tribe. Tiffany was none the wiser. Meanwhile, the on the Major tribe, Jack has secured himself a great spot. He was hiding behind Rivers and Toon while making Scarlet and Taco feel like he was their closest ally. He was also remaining close to the outsiders and Panda. Toon decided to come clean about the idol to Panda and it made Panda upset. Panda did not want to be Rivers' and Toon's goat which he realized he had become. He made a plan to force a split vote and he told Bray, Lenny, and Ryan about it. While they are optimistic about it, they knew it was completely unlikely because Toon had no good reason to split votes if he knew where the idol is. Panda wanted Jack in on the plan too, but Jack was not interested because Jack wanted Rivers and Toon and their idol to protect him longer. The Favorites ultimately won the Immunity Challenge again, though, sending the Fans back to Tribal Council. The challenge was a 24 Hour Check In and Tiffany single-handedly lost the challenge for the Fans by messing up her check in. Alimdia confronted Tiffany about the idol and she admitted to him that she had it and even learned that she was the bottom of the tribe. Tiffany was in the hot seat but she had Jenna in line ahead of her because inactivity and lack of participation. Knowing that she was in trouble, Jenna started some "Jennanigans" by spreading lies. She told Ashlee that Catsu had suggested her name for elimination. Jenna also told Catsu that there was a snake in her alliance, but Catsu had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. All of this paranoia just secured Jenna as the vote. Alimdia suggested a split vote on Tiffany to flush the idol, but no one wanted to do that. Jenna was voted out unanimously. Challenges Challenge: 24 Hour Check In Starting tomorrow at noon you will be posting in a channel called #check-in he where each hour you will post CHECK-IN #___ FOR TRIBE An hour later you will then be allowed to post another check in. Check-ins may be posted later but they may not be posted earlier than one hour. You cannot post back-to-back hours. Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:South Korea Episodes Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: South Korea